Episode 114: Brother! We are...!!
Brother! We are...!! (兄弟よ！俺たちは…！！ Kyoudai yo! Oretachi wa…!!) is the fourteenth episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World, and the one hundred and fourteenth overall in the anime series Hetalia. It was broadcast on May 10, 2013. It adapts the Brother! We are...! chapter from Hetalia: Axis Powers Volume 5 and the Before the International Conference chapter from Hetalia: Axis Powers Volume 4 as well as the During the transfer between two meetings strip from the Christmas 2011 site event. Plot Summary Before the International Conference Germany (marked with a number 5), along with Austria (#23), are the earliest people to come to the meeting. Austria asks if the other was planning for a siesta, which Germany denies, saying it was normal to come early and get everything prepared. Japan (#7) then comes, followed by Netherlands (#2). As a result of waking up early, China (#24) appears next, much to Germany's surprise. The nations walk together, but the longer they go, the further Austria and China are left behind, even though the former is speed-walking. The narrator then asks what the numbers indicate, and the answer is their walking speeds. China tells Austria to walk faster, as the latter is still young. It is noted that Germany is ranked 5th while Austria is 23rd, even though they are neighbors and both are German-speaking countries. During the Transfer Between Two Meetings Austria is tired of walking and asks Germany to take a break, even though the starting point is very close and the meeting is about to start. Austria also asks him to get in a crouching start position, which Germany does, only to have Austria sitting on the other's back. Brother! We are... Prussia is going to teach Germany 89 poses to use in diplomacy. He also stated that, by assuming those poses, people will be charmed by him and he will have the advantages. Germany then cuts off his brother's words, saying that he will never do them. Seeing the differences between Germany and Prussia, Turkey comments that he felt like they had opposite personalities. Austria explains that although they might not resemble on the surface, they shared a strange trait that really bugs him. It is showed that Germany and Prussia's coats were folded carefully, while Austria's was left on the chair and Italy's was on the floor. In a mission, Prussia asks his brother if the former looked like an American, but the latter comments that he just looks suspicious. It is revealed that they were given a jeep and some American clothes in order to sneak into the American army, which they agreed to do. During their search, Prussia found a Playboy magazine. Germany then asks Prussia not to do stuff that was not part of the mission. When they realize that someone was coming, Germany is left to talk, as Prussia will be figured instantly by his appearances and his lack of helmet. A soldier came in and suspects Germany, but is convinced when Germany does the "American smile". In the box behind him, Prussia is trying not to laugh loudly, and his head is held down by Germany, who later claims that he will never do that smile again. Character Appearances *Austria *Germany *Japan *Netherlands *China *Switzerland (non-speaking cameo) *England (non-speaking cameo) *America (non-speaking cameo) *Prussia *Turkey Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *China, Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Turkey: Takahiro Fujimoto *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Netherlands: Nobuya Mine English Cast *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *China: Clarine Harp *Austria: Chuck Huber *Turkey: Kent Williams *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Netherlands: Michael Sinterniklaas *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Additional Voices: Chad Cline, R Bruce Elliott Trivia *On April 29, 2013, this episode was briefly made available for streaming on nicovideo before the video was set to private. *On April 25, 2013, the hetaliaoffical account controlled by Funimation on Tumblr indicated that this episode would air on April 26, though this turned out not to be the case. The post in question included two preview screenshots of the episode, Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes